1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suction devices and, particularly, to a suction device using negative air pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Suction devices are typically used to transfer and position workpieces (e.g., electronic components). The suction device usually includes a vacuum pump, a suction tip and an air pipe. The suction tip has a suction surface which is connected to the vacuum pump via the air pipe such that a negative air pressure is generated to suck workpieces into firm contact with the suction surface.
However, vacuum pumps can be expensive and inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, the air pipe for the vacuum pump is soft and easily bent during suction. Bent air pipes often lead to an unstable negative air pressure for the suction tip, thereby degrading the positioning or transferring of the workpieces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.